The present invention relates to a device for increasing traffic safety.
In traffic, all participants at present move without informing the other participants concerning their experiences, present situations, and destinations. Among the few exceptions are, for example, directional signals and the brake lights on motor vehicles.
Information regarding other traffic participants in the possession of all or a portion of the traffic participants would contribute to a significant improvement in the area of traffic flow and traffic safety.
This objective is achieved according to the present invention through the fact that objects that can be located on or by the roadway are furnished with transmitters having short transmission ranges, that transmit safety-related data in a form that can be received by receivers in other objects located on or by the roadway.
In contrast to the customary methods for recognizing other traffic participants and/or obstacles, for example, using radar or ultrasound sensors, the device according to the present invention has the advantage that information transmitted by the other object is available earlier than an approximation that is perhaps only measurable in the shortest of ranges, especially that the information present in the other object, for example, the direction of travel or an intention to change lanes, can be received and be taken into account in the reference vehicle even before the actual event occurs to which the reference vehicle must react.
In addition, using the device according to the present invention, objects can be taken into account that can be detected by distance measuring systems only with difficulty or in distorted form. Thus it is entirely possible to furnish pedestrians with a transmitter of the device of the present invention. Trucks having an extremely planar cargo area, for example, empty automobile transporters, can be recognized as such using the device according to the present invention, whereas detection using distance measuring systems frequently xe2x80x9coverlooksxe2x80x9d the cargo area.
Although devices according to the present invention have their greatest effectiveness if nearly all vehicles and, if possible, other objects are furnished with devices according to the present invention, equipping single groups of traffic participants, for example, drivers of a special automobile model, can be advantageous.
Overall, using the device according to the present invention, increased safety, improved traffic flow, and also greater care for the environment are possible.
One particularly advantageous embodiment of the device according to the present invention rests in the fact that the objects are motor vehicles and that the safety-related data contain operational data of the specific vehicle. On this basis, it is possible to transmit, especially to other motor vehicles, information from the past, current information, and information concerning the future behavior of the motor vehicle.
In this embodiment, it is advantageously provided that the operational data can be supplied, via a bus system, by at least one other device of the vehicle. Since, in modern vehicles, a substantial portion of the information is exchanged in any case via a bus system, especially via the so-called CAN bus, the expense of the device according to the present invention can be kept extremely low. In the event that individual manufacturers of motor vehicles do not employ standardized data formats in their bus systems, it can be provided, in this context, that a device for converting the data format is arranged between the bus system and the transmitter.
Another advantageous embodiment makes possible a substantial increase in traffic safety as a result of the fact that the operational data include information concerning the specific position of the vehicle and concerning the velocity, preferably with respect to amount and direction. Using this information, it is possible, for example, for the driver of a following vehicle to be made aware of a vehicle traveling slowly in front of him and, optionally, for the following vehicle to be braked automatically. In this context, in transmitting the direction of motion, it is also possible to distinguish between oncoming vehicles and those traveling in the same direction.
In this embodiment, it can be provided that the operational data also contain information regarding changes in the operational data. A change of this type can be, for example, a braking deceleration, to prevent pile-ups.
In addition, it is possible in this embodiment to provide that the operational data contain information regarding operator inputs in the vehicle. In this way, it is possible, if appropriate, to detect changes in the performance of the vehicle in question even earlier.
The above-mentioned embodiment can also be configured such that the operational data contain switching information such as turn signal lights right/left on, lights and fog lights on/off, windshield wipers on/off. This information, on the one hand, can be evaluated by other vehicles and can be read by the respective drivers as a warning or as general information. However, by evaluating information of this type, it is entirely possible, with the assistance of receivers arranged on the roadway, to generate warnings about, for example, fog or heavy rain.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides that the data contain authorization information. This embodiment can be applied in a multitude of ways, for example, for improved recognition of official vehicles (fire department, police, ambulances), or for information concerning special authorizations, e.g., the authorization for using a bus lane or as access authorization for parking places, garages, and private property.
The savings in time until a reaction occurs in a following, transmission-receiving vehicle are particularly large if there is a plurality of other vehicles located between a transmitting vehicle, which, for example, brakes suddenly, and the receiving vehicle. For then it is possible immediately to display a warning, whereas without the device according to the present invention, using a distance measuring system, it is necessary to take into account a delay in the reaction from one vehicle to another, which adds up for the receiving vehicle. This delay can be especially significant if not all vehicles are furnished with automatic distance measuring systems and brake systems. In the device according to the present invention, irrespective of the perhaps quite long reaction time of individual vehicles, a reaction can be initiated if a vehicle traveling relatively far ahead suddenly brakes.
Transmitters of the device according to the present invention can be arranged not only in vehicles but also in stationary objects. Thus, for example, in a further refinement of the device according to the present invention, it is provided that the objects are traffic signals or road signs, the safety-related data containing the position and the specific meaning for traffic participants. Thus, for example, in the case of traffic signals, the position and the specific signal setting, i.e., red, yellow, or green, is transmitted.
In the case of road signs, in addition to an unvarying meaningxe2x80x94for example, a constant speed limitxe2x80x94, it is also possible to transmit changing information, for example, a speed limit of 90 km/h, 100 km/h, or 120 km/h. In this context, information concerning the change can be conveyed to the road sign in the customary manner, for example, via cable or via transmitters of greater transmission range.
One other advantageous embodiment rests in the fact that the objects are stationary traffic guidance devices, the safety-related data containing the position of the specific traffic guidance device. In this manner, beacons, which, for example, border a construction area, and other roadway boundary markers can be safeguarded in a simple manner.
In order that the transmitted information be able to be used in vehicles, it is provided according to a further embodiment of the present invention that, for receiving the transmitted data, built-in receivers are arranged in vehicles. This embodiment is preferably designed so that the receivers are connected, in each case, to an evaluation unit, which compares the information contained in the received data with the operational data of the reference vehicle and thereupon decides whether the respective data received from a transmitter of an object are relevant for the reference vehicle, and that in the event the specific data in the reference vehicle are relevant, a display is activated. In this way, important information can be given to the driver of the vehicle.
However, to make a reaction possible even in the event of the inattentiveness of the driver, it can also be provided in this embodiment that an intervention take place in the drive/brake system of the reference vehicle. Depending on the design of the vehicle, this intervention can be carried out via appropriate control units, which, for example, also deal with the light distribution and navigation.
In another embodiment of the present invention, it is provided that a stationary receiver be configured for the statistical evaluation of the speeds received from vehicles. In this way, data on traffic control and the production of traffic messages, especially TMC messages, can be extracted.
In the refinements and embodiments of the present invention heretofore mentioned, the transmission of data making possible an identification of the vehicle in the form of, e.g., a police identifier, has been left out of the account. This can also be for reasons of data protection. However, to the extent that it is permitted generally or in a specific case, it can be provided in accordance with a further refinement that the transmitted data in addition to operational data contain data for identifying the vehicle.
This refinement makes possible further advantageous embodiments. Thus, for example, it can be provided that, in a stationary receiver, an evaluation unit compares previously stored data with received data for identification purposes and emits a signal if the received identification conforms with one of the stored identifications. Using this embodiment, it is possible to detect an illegally used vehicle or a vehicle having special authorization. Optionally, the emitted signal can then be used for the information of a police station or even for closing or opening a barrier.
This embodiment can also be refined such that the signal emitted by the evaluation unit is conveyed via a likewise stationary transmitter to the receiver of the specific vehicle, resulting in the shutdown of the vehicle.
A further advantageous embodiment of the present invention employing the identification of the vehicle rests in the fact that a plurality of stationary receivers arranged in a roadway network convey identifications to a central office for calculating tolls.
Finally, a device according to the present invention can also be configured such that a stationary receiver is provided with a device for recording the identification and speed received from a specific vehicle. Thus, speed controls can be carried out in a simple manner, avoiding the disadvantages of customary radar surveillancexe2x80x94namely, the conspicuousness of radar installations, the high personnel requirements, and the imprecision of the measurements.
Depending on the detailed requirements and prerequisites, much current information of interest for other traffic participants can be transmitted so that the driver""s own decisions can be made better, more rapidly, and with greater confidence. Below, information of this type is indicated, a division being undertaken as a function of the time or the space the information relates to.
1. From the past, before time x or from space x:
is coming from direction x
wiper system was active
light was on
front fog lights were active
speed was . . .
I braked
anti-lock system was active
driving dynamics control was active
I accelerated
I stopped
steering angle left/right
turn signal lights left/right
radius of curve
direction of curve
tendency of the curve direction
incline/gradient
tendency of incline/gradient
banking slope
permissible speed
kind of street, type of street
width of roadway
width of lane
lanes in each direction of travel
distance to the next intersection
bridge
tunnel
railway overpass.
2. From the present:
I am traffic participant x (e.g., passenger car truck, pedestrian, motorcycle, tractor, bicyclist, vehicle make, etc.)
I am traffic participant of the group x (e.g., automobile make)
location (from navigation)
current speed
I am about to brake
anti-lock system is active
driving dynamics control is active
I am about to accelerate
wiper system is on
light is on
fog lamps are on
I am parking
I am traveling in direction
I am stopping
steering angle left/right
turn signal lights left/right
radius of curve
direction of curve
tendency of the curve direction
incline/gradient
tendency of incline/gradient
banking slope
permissible speed
kind of street, type of street
width of roadway
width of lane
lanes in each direction of travel
distance to the next intersection
bridge
tunnel
railway overpass.
emergency call, I need help
I have a technical problem
distance to vehicle in front of me is x
I am passing.
3. For the future:
I am traveling/intending to travel to
I am moving in the direction
I see an obstacle in front of me at location x
speed will be (automatic speed control).
The kind and number of the informational units that are transmitted or are received from other traffic participants, ultimately depends on whether this information is available to the transmitting traffic participant. Therefore, the number of informational entries can vary from object to object. The data can be anonymous or can be related to the specific traffic participant. The information does not need to be stored, or needs only to be stored in abbreviated form, by the specific receiving traffic participants. In this context, the selection of the information relevant in the specific case can be changeable, for example, depending on the position, a specific code, or a code assigned to a group (for example, the vehicles of one manufacturer).
From one traffic participant, only that information is transmitted which is also available. For example, a vehicle that is parking can only transmit vehicle type and location. A bicyclist can only transmit, for example, vehicle type, location, and direction of travel, etc. A traffic participant will only further process the data that are of interest for him, namely, that which permit him to arrive at better decisions for his behavior. In principle, all vehicle participants, including pedestrians, can be equipped with a corresponding device.
The extra expense for the device according to the present invention is limited to a transmitting/receiving unit having an interface to one or a plurality of bus systems, which are present in any case. The required transmitting power is extremely low, i.e., generally lower than that of a hand mobile telephone (Handy). In the event that radio sets are present, they can also be used, if appropriate.